


A fucking shit storm

by gay_pigeons



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pigeons/pseuds/gay_pigeons





	A fucking shit storm

Would you look at that? Seven likes dicks. Everyone likes the dick. Except Yoosung. He’s not part of this…. 

 

Yoosung wants to fuck rika. But can not.  
“Get the fuq out you cousin loving shit!” R8ka yelled  
“Leave too you fuqin snake” V yelled.

 

“can't you see we're trying to fuq?” yelled jumin  
Seven got down to business. Yoosung looked around, then decided to leave, crying. 

We never saw Yoosung again. The cousin loving shit jumped off a cliff. 

Seven crawled over to Jumin, meowing. Jumin liked it. V wanted some action too. So he grabbed some cat ears.  
Meanwhile, you’re just sitting on the bed, looking at all of this gay shit. Jaehee winks at you. She smirks at you and suddenly you find her in between your legs. 

“I may not like cats because of Elizabeth the 3rd, but girl, do i love your pussy.”

Oh boi

 

Seven started meowing at Jumin’s pants. Jumin’s a little too into it. V gets jealous, he meows at Jumin’s chest. They start to take off his clothes. Only Jumin’s clothes tho. Which is weird, but oh well. 

Jumin looks over at Jaehee, suddenly offended. But it’s too late cause Seven and V are going to town. We’re just gonna look away, give them some privacy. Oh ves

 

Ray needs some action. Ray decides against going to town on others, cause he’s emo. So he watches and jerks it. He’s muttering stuff under his breath, like ‘oh ves, you like that?’ then he starts crying. Cause he can’t get MC’s pussy. 

 

He’s more of a voyeur than anything. He doesn’t like to participate in the action because he likes to see everyone's expression as they cum. ;)

 

Jumin turns to see Ray. He’s kind of distracted, but Ray isn’t. Ray sees him looking, Ray cums once again. 

“Oh ves, baby. I know you like taking it up the ass, but can you take the both of us?” V whispers into Jumin’s ear as Seven hums in agreement. Jumin smiles as they both go in.  
Seven goes into hacker mode, “I’m in.”  
V starts saying, “I’ll… cum… for… you…”  
Jumin starts purring for some reason, wtf.  
But his two masters enjoy it and encourage he purrs more.

 

Meanwhile all this is happening, you’re getting eaten out by Baehee and screaming her name for all to hear.  
Ray would be cumming to that, but he’s a little busy watching Jumin get pounded by two guys meowing.  
What an orgy this has becum. 

You wanna suck some J dick, but Baehee doesn’t. So you compromise. You’ll suck the dick, Jaehee will suck you. Ray decides he wants to get in on it too. So Ray enters Jumin too. Jumin’s having too much fun. It’s getting to the border between understandable and I gotta go. 

To ease the pain because having THREE dicks up one’s ass, he decides to let V fuck his mouth, And V can only see stars. Seven is still truckin it. 

MC starts suckin and fuckin. Baehee is over here with her tongue all the way up there. 

 

While all this is happening, Yoosung is crying in the corner because he wants in on the fun but only is they are all RIKA.  
Yoosung be in the corner jerking it and callin them all Rika. It looks like everyone is just Rika to him. It’s strange, but I didn’t need to say that.  
Jumin is still alive somehow. 

Zen comes up behind Jaehee. He starts fuckin her since she’s only got her tongue busy. She screams. Jumin starts making siren sounds at the sight of Zen.  
“911.”

“You’re making me see stars, Zen!” Jaehee says.  
“That’s because I am a star. The Only star.” Zen replies. And then moans.

 

Ray starts meowing too. I’m not here for it. 

 

But i am ;) 

 

Ray has a brilliant idea. He gets out of Jumin, then into Saeyoung. Everyone stops what they’re doing and watch them fuck, mesmerised. Ray and Saeyoung say “No bromo” and everything is ok once again. 

As they cum at the same time, they yell out, “brother!!!” We will see the light of day once again brother. 

Baehee decides that Zen’s pussydick ain’t enough. She pulls you back in. You go to town on her clit. And soon she’s the one mewling. wtf

A bit after, she pulls out a strap on from nowhere and then she’s the one fucking all the men. They ofc take it for her and you’re just watching as lovely Baehee gets them all addicted to her dickpussy. 

She is the true top of RFA. The men can’t compare to her topness, they’re all little subs for her. All except MC who’s on top of the top, suckin, not her 

So maybe MC is the true top of RFA. After all she’s the only one who can get Baehee to beg. Baehee is begging in fact. She’s begging for more dickpussy. She can’t get enough of MC’s dickpussy. She’s become addicted to it. So much so that she quits fuckin the guys and just focuses on MC. The guys are so addicted that they friggin jerk it while they watch. Yoosung’s ghost is crying, as he should be. 

While you and Baehee are going at it, Zen and Jumin look into each other’s eyes. They stare deeply and passionately, while they vigorously jerk it. They don’t stop, not once. They barely blink. They’re not ok, but they’re more than ok at the same time. 

 

"beg for me and i'll give you release. scream for me. i wanna hear you- no fuck that, i want everyone in this damned city to know what exactly you want from me. come on. you're so close, baby. i can see that. just do this one simple thing for me." V says to no one in particular.

So everyone starts begging because who can deny V. No one, the answer is no one. 

"please. please let me cum. i've been so fucking good . i've listened to your commands and i- i know only you can make me feel this good so please let me cum." said everyone but v in unison. 

his voice is soft and hesitant. They hear his plea clearly, yet-

"louder, baby. i couldn't exactly hear you." V was actually losing his hearing, so this is appropriate. Not only was he losing his eyesight, but also his hearing. He wanted to be like Van Gogh so he cut his ear off and started chipping away at his other on. He wanted his art to be remembered by all, so maybe this would help. 

“Hold up, I can’t see you guys either. Give me a sec.” V started to grab randomly at things, but he grabbed Jumin’s dick by accident. 

Their faces fuck i think that’s right 

Suddenly, Saeran has his period. 

Ray just over here wanting chocolate and bleeding from his dickpussy. Me too, ray. 0.o

 

Ray starts to say “I think it’s better… if you can remember it forever on the tip of your tongue.”  
Jumin slides in and puts his mouth on his mouth.


End file.
